Something Special
by MoonyLilyPadfootProngs
Summary: Remus realizes Tonks is something else, something special.


**DISCLAIMER: Not mine.**

* * *

"Moony."

Remus looked up from the book he was reading.

"Why Moony?"

"I'm a werewolf."

"By choice?"

Remus looked at her incredulously.

"Then, why Moony?"

"What do you mean?"

"That's not who you truly are. Not a werewolf or a monster. You're a wonderful person to who horrible things have happened."

"It's just a nickname."

"Nicknames signify the personality of a person. Tells us who they are. The embodiment of what a person is like."

"My boggart is a moon."

"So we should be named by what we fear most?"

"No I mean it's just a name. There is no deep meaning to it."

"Fine, then I'll call you love."

"What?"

"It's just a name. No deeper meaning."

Remus couldn't help but smile when she left the room.

* * *

"Do you miss him?"

"Sirius?"

"Yes."

"Meaning?'

"I remember Mum telling me about him. How he was the only one who had any fun in their family. You were the Marauders, troublemakers and pranksters. From what I've heard he is just a shadow of what he used to be."

"He changed. But it wasn't Azkaban that changed him. James was his savior, his brother. When he died, he changed. He'll never be the same."

Tonks tried to lighten the mood "Azkaban didn't change his looks though. He still looks handsome."

Remus smirked "You've fallen for him. Well I'm not surprised. He always got the women."

"You'd know very well who I've fallen for if you hadn't been so busy feeling sorry for yourself."

He stared at her for some time before she said "Stop wallowing in self-pity. It's not a very charming trait."

With that, she left the room.

* * *

"Remus."

"Nymphadora."

"You can't avoid me forever."

"I wasn't."

"Explains the changing of patrol schedules."

"I was busy."

"Doing what?"

"Things."

"Wow. Very descriptive."

"I've never been good at it."

"Why won't you just ask me out?"

Remus was a little taken aback.

"I've told you. I'm too old for…."

"Too old…too poor…too dangerous. Save it. I've heard it before. What's the real reason?"

"That is the real reason."

"I earn enough for both of us. I've seen plenty of young men and I don't think I could ever fancy one. I'm clumsy enough for both of us so don't worry about being too mature for me. Danger? I'm a bloody Auror. Danger is my middle name. Well technically it's Margaret, but you get the point. And most importantly I love you. So now, what's your damn excuse?"

Remus stared blankly at her.

Nymphadora left the room after saying "That's what I thought."

* * *

"You fancy her. So what's the problem?"

"Bill, I am not 15 years anymore."

"So? Doubt you looked any better then." joked Tonks from the kitchen.

Remus didn't laugh.

"Oh lighten up. What are you so worried about anyway?"

"I'm 36. There are responsibilities. You think I can have a normal relationship? Get married? Have kids? Because that's what every young woman wants. There's a god damn war going on and I don't have the money or the strength to take care of you. You deserve someone younger, some one that can treat you like a princess."

"But that's not what I want. I want you."

"You're young. You don't know what you want. Let's face it, I am probably going to die in this war and then you can live your life without a dead husband and probably a werewolf kid."

"Stop being so selfish. Everything isn't about you. About what you think is right and what you want. I don't care that you're a werewolf. I'll manage. Love is what ended the war the first time. Love is what we all need right now. You most of all, because I doubt you have ever given it a thought. You've lived in a shell that you don't want to break out of because you think no one wants you and no one would ever love you. Guess what? James loved you. Sirius loved you and Lily loved you. And I do too. So stop being so afraid. Aren't you supposed to be a Gryffindor?"

She stormed out of the room banging the door behind her.

* * *

"Wotcher Remus."

"Hey love."

She grinned at the nickname.

"Heard Ginny got her OWL results back. Have you seen them?"

"She's done well."

"That's great."

"Molly will be proud."

"I have to ask you something."

"Alright."

"Did you date anyone back at Hogwarts?"

"Yes..."

"Was it ever serious?"

"What does that mean?"

"Were you going to get engaged?"

"What? What…No!"

"Okay."

"James was the only one that went that far."

"Okay. So you don't know how it's done?"

"Dora?"

"Here is how it's done."

Nymphadora got on her knees and asked "Will you marry me?"

"What are you doing?"

"Proposing."

"But…"

"Answer."

"Are you sure? Shouldn't I be the one to do it?"

"Remus, my knee is hurting."

"Yes."

She kissed him and then tossed him an envelope. "Good. It's on the 24th. You're invited."

With another peck on the cheek she walked out of the room.

_Remus couldn't help but think that she was something else. Something special._

* * *

** A/N:Thanks for reading (:**

** So that's my first Remus and Tonks fic. So tell me how it was? Much love to reviewers :*. Constructive criticism and critical reviews are always welcome (:**


End file.
